The present invention relates to a calculator with liquid ornament, and more particularly to a calculator having a liquid ornament incorporated therewith to create unique appearance and added value for the calculator.
People's living quality is increasingly upgraded with the rapid developments in different industrial fields. Most consumers demand for higher quality and better functions in selection of their desired products. The selected products must be economical and cost effective while they provide good basic functions. The selected products must also be novel and unique in their appearances. There are many home appliances and articles, such as calculators or timers having similar calculating functions, which are not eye-catching but frequently appear in our living environments. It would be a good idea to give these appliances or articles new and novel appearances and added values without detriment to their basic functions.